The Return II
by Olive Vendomme
Summary: Rose goes back to Pete's universe leaving the Doctor on his own again. But they are not as lonely as they think they are. Also in this story you will see Wilfred and Donna go back to action! (This is the second part of my original fanfic The return, if you haven't read that one you won't understand this story so I recomend you read that one first) ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

As I promised I'm continuing the story in here... This chapter has a little of Donna in it and in the next one there'll be much more ! :)

* * *

**_Previously on Doctor Who: _**

_"I can't do anything Rose. It's our TARDIS versus the other, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Rose" He ran and hugged her so strong that it hurt her. He started crying "You promise me forever Rose. Don't go away, stay strong, and remember I love you okay? whatever happens I love you. You'll come back to me, you'll see we'll win in the end. We always do! We always do" He repeated and she faded away._

_The Doctor fall on his knees with his hands covering his face, his eyes. Tears running down his cheeks. He yelled. Haven't he suffered enough?_

**x**

He had laid on the floor for half an hour now and didn't feel like doing anything else. What could he do without knowing if he was going to see Rose ever again in his whole life? In all those centuries to come!

The TARDIS started shaking, at first the Doctor thought that maybe, just maybe, Rose had managed to come back, but that was too much to ask, the TARDIS was just trying to make him stand up and continue with the day as he always does even when he feels down in the dumps.

Far away from the TARDIS and the universe where it was, Rose landed in Torchwood's "TARDIS chamber"; as they liked to call it. Tears running down her cheeks and big red eyes she went outside the chamber without even greeting the people there, including Jackie and Pete, and run to the bathroom. Even though Jackie wasn't expecting less from Rose after the situation she decided to put herself into she wanted to know what had happened.

Jacky followed Rose to the bathroom and when Rose locked herself in one of the toilets Jacky turned her mother-rolled on.

"Rose, sweetheart, what's happened?"

"Nothing mum, just the usual, I'm here and he is there, we are miles apart" Rose let out in a sob.

"But Rose, we agreed that the first time you travelled was going to be for a week so we know what we are facing and then, if everything went right you could go and stay with him"

"No mum, is not like that. We talked about this, the Doctor and I, and he told me it was not possible"

"Oh! what does he know uh? He told you that you were never gonna see him again and look at you now! Sleeping together like nothing had happened" Jackie deducted.

"What do you know?" Rose asked surprised.

"I think I could tell when someone had been in that situation in less than 24 hours, even more if it's my daughter we are talking about don't you think?"

"You thought we had slept before and you weren't right.." Rose sobbed.

"Yeah but that was just teasing and to make him feel uncomfortable. A way to encourage him somehow..." She admitted.

Rose giggled and that made Jackie feel better.

"Come on Rose, I'll take you home so you can rest a bit and maybe you could play with little Tony, he missed you a lot you know?" Jackie drove Rose to the Tyler mansion and, after playing for half an hour or so with Tony she went to bed. She realised that since she'd returned to Pete's universe she's been feeling weird, something in her head was hurting her and she was struggling to calm down thinking it was probably a side effect of travelling from TARDIS to TARDIS.

* * *

Rose was sleeping now, he knew that. He had to tell Rose yet, about this that he had done just before she left him, when she was in his arms about to fade away. He couldn't stand the idea of not having her around, not feeling her warmth and her touch, so he had to do it really, even though he thought of it as a selfish act. He couldn't wake her up now so he was going to wait untill she was awake and along in her room to tell her. She was doing great with their new bond though, headaches are normal but he thought that it might be too much for her to deal with, but he was wrong, as usual when it came to Rose.

The problem was _how_ was he going to tell her the news. He wasn't a hundred percent sure if she was going to be okay with this permanent change he did to her mind. She could either not want to be with him this close, with so much intimacy between them or she may not be able to cope with the change, who knows?

He decided that he needed some advice from the man he would be proud to be his dad.

He landed the TARDIS in front of the house and rang the bell. A redhead woman opened the door.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"My name is the Doctor. I'm here to see Wilfred. He's an old friend of mine" He answered with a sad smile.

"A bit young to be an "old" friend you" She smiled suspiciously.

"Donna who is it?" Wilfred called from the kitchen table inside the house.

"A man who calls himself "The Doctor" he is here to see you" Donna shouted.

"The Doctor!" The old man replied excited "Let him in Donna, let him in!"

Donna accompanied The Doctor to the kitchen and said to Wilfred: "So you two know each other then?"

"Of course! He is an old friend Donna! Such a wonderful man!"

"Oh please Wilfred stop. I just came here because I need your advice, if you don't mind" He said looking to Donna.

"Oh you are asking me?" She said "No, no, go on. I'll leave you to alone"

"What's wrong Doctor? A nine hundred year old asking advice from an old human like me, what is it?"

They sat down in the couch while Donna's mum who, by the way heard them talking and came by to greet him, made them tea.

The Doctor told Wilfred the story from the beginning and he listened to every word he said.

"The way I see it Doctor, is that you two are very much in love and deserve your happy ending. Don't worry about her not wanting this "bond" with you, she'll be more than happy. You do have to worry about her health though, if that doesn't make her any good you should turn that thing off, at least make it imperceptible"

"Yeah, I think that's the best" He stopped and then added "So you think she's going to hate me for what I've done?"

"No, I don't think so Doctor" Wilfred assured him.

"I wish you are right" The Doctor laughed.

They drank tea and ate biscuits. After a while Donna joined them.

"So, Doctor...an old friend uh? How is it that I have never heard a word about you?"

"Donna darling! don't be rude" Wilfred said "This man has saved a lot of lives and.."

"Because I'm a Doctor" The Doctor interrupted giving Wilfred a warning look, reminding him what would happened if she remembered.

"Right, a Doctor" Donna replied "Where do you work?"

"Well, I live in another country"

"Oh that's okay, I know almost everything about hospitals in North America, Canada, Australia..." And she continue to name country after country "I've worked in a pill case and I had to do a lot of research" She seemed determined to get a proper answer.

"Enough!" Wilfred interrupted.

"I was just curious.." Donna apologised.

"It's okay, being curious is good" The Doctor told her with a kind smile in his face.

* * *

"France!" Rose woke up in the middle of the night "He was thinking about France" She whispered to herself.

"Rose are you alright honey?" Jackie asked her, she was outside her room when she heard her whispering.

"Yeah, I think I am" She answer "I need to talk to him"

"I know honey, you just have to wait a little okay? you are going back, I promise" Jackie said.

"I think I don't need to go back to do that" She smiled "I think he did it"

"Did what honey? What are you talking about?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing mum, I'm alright" She answered and left her bedroom. Once she was far away from the people in the house she tried.

_"Doctor, I know what you did to me. You can talk to me now" _

And there, in the middle of the night she felt him inside her head.

_"I was wanting you said that"_

* * *

_**Please review! :)**  
_


	2. Eternal Flame

**Previous Chapter: **

_"Doctor, I know what you did to me. You can talk to me now"_

And there, in the middle of the night she felt him inside her head.

_"I was wanting you said that"_

* * *

"Thank you so very much Doctor. Thank you for letting me inside your mind" She chuckled.

"No Rose. Thank you for filling the empty space in it. I'm not lonely anymore thanks to you" He answered sincerely.

"I don't know what to say. I have so many questions, could you explain how this works?"

"It's easy actually, even more now that I know you can handle it" He smiled to himself "Okay, so first is first, any headaches or anything? Not even a bit dizzy?"

"No..I mean yeah, but It must be the travelling between parallel worlds too you know?"

"Fine, but as soon as you feel something weird let me now, that's the first rule"

"Alright" She agreed.

The Doctor explained everything to Rose, how to talk to him, to read his mind and how not to read it when she sees a door locked, and more important how to touch him inside his head.

"So now I can be with you in your head even if we are in different universes?" She said really excited.

"Yeah..." The Doctor replied a bit sad.

"Hey! Come on, no more secrets please!"

"If you never manage to come back to the TARDIS with me, just if, " The Doctor repeated noticing she was going to interrupt and complain " I would really want you to be happy with any man you find but, I'll make me a bit sad of course, and I'll be in your mind even if you don't want me to. I mean, I can low the intensity of it but it won't be gone"

"Shut it! God Doctor I'm going back, now you can help us using my voice to talk to the Torchwood's team and be all bossy you! okay? We always win remember?"

"Oh, Rose, full of hope Rose. I can't wait to have you back in my arms where you belong"

"Now we are understanding each other" She laughed so hard that Pete heard her and came to see if everything was alright.

"Rose?"

"Oh, dad, hello"

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked concerned.

"You are not going to believe this" She smiled and took him back inside the mansion to explain it all to him. Pete was happy for her but he was worried as well, in the case they didn't make it what would be of this bond? Would Rose want it anyways? Was it healthy for her, for them both? He couldn't tell, but he was more than happy for having the possibility to communicate with the alien somehow that he focused on that. This bond was Rose's way out, and the ticket to the Doctor's happiness.

"I'm really happy for you Rose, I really are. But are you aware of the dangerous this could be? Privacy is something really precious and priceless, It's almost the only thing together with freedom that humans have. And now you don't anymore" Pete remarked.

"Yeah, I know dad. But whenever I don't want the Doctor inside of my head I imagine a door, or create walls and barriers and..."

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who told you you could do all that? Trust remember?" _The Doctor said a little offended.

_"I'm still human, and woman, don't forget that"_ She remembered him.

"Rose, what is it honey?" Pete asked seeing she had stopped and closed her eyes.

"The Doctor, he is inside my head so he figured out what our conversation was about" She smiled.

"I'm glad you are filling that space in his head and that he is happy and excited, but tell him to take it easy on you. He can't pressure you and.."

"He says he won't make me do anything I don't wan to do or go through and I trust him dad, you should to" Rose said disappointed.

"And I do Rose, I'm sorry. Tell him that" He smiled. He wanted her to be happy and he knew that was the only way for her to be so. She loved him, He loved her, and now they were a cupple, and a proper one, hand holding, hugging, kissing, everything included so he shouldn't worry should he? Rose was still his daughter so yes, he should.

Rose yawn. She was really tiered but she wanted to be with the Doctor so bad that she almost forgot. "Go to bed sweety, you need to rest"

"Good idea" She answered. But she wasn't in the mood for sleeping, though she was really tired. Now that she'd discovered what she could touch her Doctor she wouldn't waste the opportunity.

When she was alone in her bedroom she laid under the covers she called for the man in the blue box.

_"Doctor"_

_"What? What is it? Is everything alright Rose? Headache am I right? Of course I am, I'm always right. Okay don't panick just.. Let me.." _

_"Doctor"_

_"I know just give me a minute, I'm thinking"_

_"I know, I'm inside your head, and believe me when I tell you that I saw things I thought I would never ever see in my whole life"_

_"What are you talking about? What did you see? Rose!" _

_"Us" _She simply replied _"I saw us. How you saw us, how you wanted it to be, and what we are now. Your fears, your happiness, your worries, your hopes. The long so bloody long life you've lived, the people you lost, the people you killed.." _When she said that the Doctor almost had a heart attack. He was going to show her that, but not in the way she saw it. Would she leave him now? Would she ask him to close this bridge that let them be in contact? Was she capable of that? He couldn't tell. He had been happy for the last year at least he thought. _"Doctor, It's okay. It was the time war wasn't it?" _

_"Yes it was"_ He answered. _"You are not leaving me now are you? You can't you said..You said..But Rose, you made me a better person, more human, more like you. And we love each other yeah? Am I wrong?" _He wasn't scared but angry, tired. Tired of all the struggle, all the pain, he was tired of being tired, of hating himself for having hurt all those innocent people, but for the sake of all the universe, non the less.

_"Hey stop stop! Listen to me haha.. Doctor, It's okay, it is, you saved the universe a thousand times. You shouldn't feel guilty. I want to take the pain away from you and.."_

_"And you did! You already have Rose. Little by little you made me happy, I'm not alone anymore, I remembered what love was. I hadn't love for so long and now I met you and everything is so..wow! everything has magnified to a level I didn't even know it existed. You are my everything and I don't want to lose you ever" _He paused. Rose was waiting for him to say something but he didn't untill..

_"See? You see what you do to me? Now I'm all sappy and cheesy and mushy, The upcoming storm, do as he says or he'll hug you and dance with you!" _He jocked.

_"I don't care about what others think about you Doctor. For me you will always be the guy whose face saw me first, the guy who took me away from home in his magical machine, the one who literally saved me by kissing me and who'll be with me for the rest of my short life. You are also, Doctor, the man who is going to fill all my necessities aren't you?"_

_"You can bet I am" _And with that he touched Rose inside her mind, in a very intimate way inside her. It burned her in the inside. At first she felt heat, then she felt a tingled running through her body from head to feet. And then a strong burning but it was magical, fantastic actually. Like when you are freezing cold in winter watching the rain in your pyjamas and you climb on bed under the covers with a cup of tea in your hands and it feels so good. Well, it was even better than that.

Rose moaned. The Doctor felt pleased with himself and the reaction he caused on her. He could feel her pleasure too, and it was so tender, so sweet, so innocent even. She wanted to returned the favor, so she tried to make herself present in his head. He closed his eyes at the moment he felt her. He sighed in delight, she was good, really good indeed. He let her continue caressing him from the very inside, he wasn't himself at that exact moment, he couldn't think rationally when she was in control of his body.

_"Rose" _He sighed _"Is.."_ He laughed about what he was going to quote _"Is this burning an eternal flame?" Yes, he did it. _

_"Oh my god you are worst than I thought" She laughed "I don't want to lose this feeling" _She smiled to herself.

_"You don't have to. Would you let me stay with you in your dreams?"_

_"Can you do that?" She asked quite surprised._

_"Only if you let me Rose. I want to be the only man in your dreams. I can be with you there, untill you come back at least, please, give me a chance"_

_"See you in my dreams" _She grinned and went to bed.

* * *

**So sorry I didn't update this earlier, It's been a tough week and I don't think I'll be able to update again untill two weeks time or so. Be patient! I do want to continue just give me time :) I want to thank "itscarrierazor" for reviewing and encouraging me to continue this chapter that I had totally forgotten!**


	3. Somebody that I use to know

**_Previously:_**

_"Rose"_He sighed _"Is.."_ He laughed about what he was going to quote _"Is this burning an eternal flame?" Yes, he did it._

_"Oh my god you are worst than I thought" She laughed "I don't want to lose this feeling" _She smiled to herself.

_"You don't have to. Would you let me stay with you in your dreams?"_

_"Can you do that?" She asked quite surprised._

_"Only if you let me Rose. I want to be the only man in your dreams. I can be with you there, untill you come back at least, please, give me a chance"_

_"See you in my dreams" _She grinned and went to bed.

* * *

The Doctor woke up in the TARDIS after a two-hours sleep. He have never felt so good inside, he had no longer an empty space in his mind, now it was occupied by the girl he loved. The first thing he did was check if she was okay, and she was. Asleep but safe and sound. He couldn't wait to have her back with him, not only because his body was shouting for physical contact but because he wanted to _be with her_ in the same room, talking, or just in silence but with her.

His mind was better than he had expected to be. It felt nice, having her there. Feeling her mood and her thoughts inside. He didn't get out of bed, he stood there, looking to the sky and imaging the future. Their future. He was in his blue pinstriped pyjamas, and he was definitely not in his room, but in Rose's. Like the first time he'd been without her. Her teddy bear was next to him with that smell of Rose Tyler he loved so much. A mix of vanilla, and sweet. If he closed his eyes he could almost feel her there in bed with him.

Now that he had tasted her he couldn't get her out of his head! Rose was everywhere he looked even in the food. They were together now and that exited him, knowing he could do whatever he wanted with her, if she wanted of course, not that he was going to do something against her approval.

Suddenly the phone started ringing. The very human cell phone he got from Martha when she left the TARDIS to keep on living her life down on Earth.

"Hello" He answered wondering who could possibly be calling him at this time, and more important why calling him at all!

"Doctor? Hello, It's Donna. Donna Noble, Wilfred's granddaughter?"

"D-D-Donna?" _What? What?!_

"I want to talk to you about my mental health"

* * *

Meanwhile on the parallel world Rose woke up around eleven and started the day. Toasts, milk, yogurt and banana juice were her breakfast. She felt the Doctor in her mind, everything was alright she sensed. What she didn't know was that the Doctor had built a barrier to distract Rose and make her think everything was alight, but the truth was he didn't want to worry her with the Donna call.

When she was done with the morning routine, she left and made her way to Torchwood where she was working on the TARDIS project to go back to the life she had always dreamed of. She felt a strong shiver run through her spine and she knew exactly what it was. The lack of the Doctor's warm body pressed to hers, now that she knew how it felt to be that intimate with him she couldn't resist not being near him. But her mind felt alright though. She felt the Doctor was okay, 'cause she didn't actually know what was happening right then.

* * *

Back in the Doctor's world Donna was waiting for him in a small caffé. When he had appeared out of the blue and sited in her table they stared at each other without knowing what to say, how to begin this talk.

"So, mental problems" He started.

"Yes" She answered a bit nervous of what she was doing. She hadn't talked about this with anyone, any doctor would think she is mad, but she was sure it was something real, something that had actually happened to her, the loose of memories.

"What makes you think that you have lost memories?" He asked concerned. Donna was not supposed to remember this, to remember him. Those adventures, internal jokes they shared, those memories were supposed to be kept in a part of her head where she could not find them ever again, expect if she lived, saw, or hear something related to him! To his "Doctor-alien" identity.

"Well, now and then I see things, in my head, things...you can't possibly imagine! And I keep dreaming about a box, a big blue police box, I've never seen one in my life, not that I remember of seeing"

"Well Donna, the way I see it a lot of people have crazy dreams, don't we all?" He was trying to hide the evidence.

"I know who you are. Well, not exactly who you are but I know you," She stopped and corrected herself "or knew you once"

"What do you mean?" He put a serious tone in his voice.

"You were..somebody that I use to know, that I mean" She pushed the limit.

He looked at her deep in her eyes looking for a small glint of the companion he use to have, and she was right, she was starting to remember, the flashbacks where becoming more frequent and that was a new problem add to the list.

"I found a picture of us, you and me, we were smiling and that blue box was behind us, I found a whole album, and it contained all the places we visited, those crazy dreams in a home-made album" She waited for him to say something but he didn't "Who are you?" She demanded.

"I'm the Doctor, Donna" He simply said, not knowing what would happened.

"But Doctor Who?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, so sorry if I haven't been updating as soon as I promised I would but I couldn't.. I'll be off on holidays in less than two months so if you wait a little you'll find out what happens next! (:**

**reviews are always appreciated...**


	4. The Diary

**I know some of you want to punch me in the face, I'm really sorry, I don't know why it took me so long to update it isn't even a long chapter but I want to be very careful with this one fic because I love it myself :| hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_"I'm the Doctor Donna" He said not knowing what would happen_.

_"But Doctor Who"_

* * *

Oh...There it was again. The big question. Should he really answered that question to her? It was pretty dangerous and he didn't want to risk her burning inside, of course not, but she was doing okay. No, he needed to take her to the infirmary, but how? She couldn't enter the TARDIS. Right, he had to lie to her in order to sonic her or something, he had to be sure that she was able to remember.

"Doctor Smith. I was your Doctor when you had a car accident and lost your memory. It wasn't safe to tell you what happened but I think you are doing fine. I came to visit you because your mother asked me to do it"

"A car accident? Now that's a likely story. You really couldn't think of anything better than a car accident?" Donna stood up "Call me when you are ready to talk seriously, because I'm finding out who you are and what really happened to me"

Donna didn't want to believe that she had been in a car accident and lost her memories. It was much easier to think that everything was just her imagination and nothing had really happened. She was in denial, very inside of her she knew that something was wrong with her, but now that some stranger gave her an answer she freaked out and walked away. She wasn't ready for this.

As soon as Donna left the table, the Doctor called Wilfred to make sure that when Donna asked them about the car accident they knew what she was talking about.

Poor Donna, he thought. She was one of his best companions, he wanted her to know what she was capable of. He truly wanted her to remember everything, but even then, even if she remembered without burning inside, how was she going to live a normal life when she wasn't even human? She was a mixture between Time-Lord and Human. Would she want to be back in the TARDIS with him? Would she want to stay home trying to go back to normal? He knew he had a machine inside the TARDIS (the one he used to become human) to make her normal again, but that hurt! He didn't want her to go through that pain.

But if she decided to go back in the TARDIS with him...What about Rose? What about their new relationship? It would be so awkward with Donna around, more that it already was without her there, they were still trying to make this work. Their new new new relationship that terrified him so very much. And if Rose wanted to have children in the future...okay, he was thinking way to much in the future of their relationship, he needed to stop he said to himself.

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor was tired and decided to go to his room and sleep this over. Once there he was about to get undressed when he saw Rose's diary on the edge of his bed.

"What's this?" sais he with the pink book in his hand, raising it to the sky asking the TARDIS about the object "Why would you want me to read it? It's private you know that, I know that, and I know as well that Rose wouldn't want me to see this. That's why it even exists, she needed to keep things from me and she wrote them here"

The TARDIS hummed.

"Maybe you are right! but even then, she wouldn't want me to ready this" He stopped and thought "Wait a minute, wait a minute. You are right! Diaries keep the most precious things in the world! Thoughts, feelings, ideas! Those things don't change even if you are in a parallel world, so whenever Rose writes in her diary in Pete's world she'll be writing them down here too, so I could read them and know what's going on!"

He was about to open the book and read it from the beginning but then, "But would she want me to read it? I mean, it's kind of an emergency so it's not practically my fault right?"

The TARDIS hummed in response.

"Yes, I'll read it" He admitted embarrassed. He had a lot of insecurities when it came to Rose and their new human relationship. This book could be the solution to all his questions.

_Trip to New Earth_

_Diary: Today was really interesting, the Doctor took me to New Earth. It was lovely, the grass was green, but a green I've never seen before. And it was apple grass yam! I told him that I loved travelling with him, he said he liked it too. If you had seen the look in his face...It was so fool of love. Sometimes I think he loves me but when we are to close to each other he just pulls me apart. I know I love him but what will happened when I'm old and I can't run anymore. He told me I could stay with him for the rest of my life but I don't think I could. I want to, I really do but it won't work. I'll be in the TARDIS sleeping or watching telly and eating while he goes in adventures with his new companion. No, you know what I think will really happen? He is going to dump me on Earth again because he is too good. He is such a good alien that he'll want me to live "the life I deserve" and he'll dump me on Earth before I'm too old to live for myself. Maybe in ten years time? Yeah, he will. And that's why I have to live every day as if it was my last one on this magical machine of his. _

_Anyways, back to New Earth, we met Cassandra again and she used my body to kiss the hell out of him! I was there inside too, I know how it felt. It felt forced, Cassandra forced him to kiss her. Thanks God he knew that I wasn't myself and took Cassandra away from me! _

_I know I didn't write a lot today but the Doctor is calling me, so I'll see you tomorrow, or some other time soon :) _

_Kisses, Rose Tyler._

The Doctor felt the Diary vibrate and let it fall to the ground. It felt like when you receive a message in your cell phone, but he wasn't expecting the message.

He picked the diary up again and saw that Rose was writing. The letters appeared in her hand writing in on of the pages.

_Diary:_ _I miss him so much. I guess it's not a surprise, he is the love of my life and all that haha But seriously, I don't just miss him physically which is a lot by the way, It's driving me nuts not having him next to me, hugging me, kissing me, touching me. But now, with this bond that he created between us, I miss him with my mind too. It's weird, he is sure used to having this link but I'm not, It doesn't matter how much I tell him I am, cause I'm human and I'm not used to having him in my head all the time. Don't get me wrong the feeling is amazing and it thrills me at the same time. But it's lovely, it's... I dunno, I like it that's all. But I am scared that one day I lose it, this link between us, I don't want that to happen at all!_

_Anyways diary, he told me that he could appear in my dreams, but he didn't show up last night. Maybe he doesn't want to? Does he need time? I don't know.. I wish I could see him soon._

_Kisses, always yours...well no, I belong to him now so just kisses Rose Tyler, the Doctor's something._

So she wanted him in her dreams. That's what she really wanted. He smiled to think of how closed they had become. But what did he mean with "the Doctor's something" he had to talk to her and make things clear.

"See you soon Rosie" He whispered into the Diary.


	5. Donna's choise

Rose woke up un the middle of the night because she heard a familiar noise coming from downstairs in the Tyler's mansion. The hushing of the TARDIS.

She ran as fast as she could, how was this even possible? The Doctor! She was going to see her Doctor, could this get any better? With her pinky pyjamas, the fluffy slippers, bed hair and a big smile on her face she walked downstairs to greet him jumping in his arms.

"I can't believe it's you!" She said looking at the surprised face she had in front of her.

"Well, Hello! Look at you" He smiled himself.

"But how?" She asked still smiling but with a spark of curiosity in her eyes.

"Rose, this isn't real, I mean yes but no haha, you are dreaming and I connected my own dream to yours. I...I read your diary sorry" He explained embarrassed.

"You what? uuh It doesn't matter I guess, you are here and that's what's important" She punched him in the arm "I'm still a bit mad at you"

"Rose, this doesn't last forever we don't have much time. How are you?"

"I'm alright, I am always alright" She quoted "You?"

"I'm fine. How is the Tardis from this universe?"

"They are working on it. Not much progress though" She caress his cheek "I miss you, and it hurts not to feel you, look! I'm touching you but I don't feel your skin under my hand"

"I know, no touch"

"Oh, shut up" They laughed and laid down on the couch.

"Doctor, I've been working with the Tardis on my own too, and well, I've read a lot about well, a lot haha I just came up with this crazy idea. You know when you have two different bodies and you need to transfer an organ from one of them to the other sometimes they are not compatible and the body rejects the organ of the other?"

"Yes, so?"

"Well, this universe, Pete's universe is a body, and our universe is the other body.."

"And you, Rose Tyler are the organ! You are brilliant, Rose! Now I know exactly what to do! We need to build a bridge between the two universes, a bridge connected to both Tardises! But we have to be extremely carefull, this bridge needs to be compatible with you or whoever is going to be using it, we can't let the Daleks take control of this or the cyberman"

"I'm going back, and I can return whenever I want and see my dad and my mum"

"I don't know Rose, I told you traveling between universes is not safe. Maybe we'll damage logic itself, unless you only use the bridge when it's really necessary...We'll see, now I've got to go. I need to sort Donna's problem as well"

"Good Luck, Doctor, see you soon?"

"Very soon" He kissed her.

* * *

The Doctor woke up inside his room in the Tardis, knowing what he had to do. After taking a shower and dressing up in his usual suit he landed the Tardis near Donna's hose and outside to find her.

He rang the bell and Wilfred answered.

"Hello Doctor haven't seen you in, what a week? days? How lucky am I? Please come in, come in" He greeted him with a bright smile.

"Hello Wil, just looking for Donna I need your help"

"Yeah what s it?"

"I think I might be able to cure Donna but I need to take her inside the Tardis with her eyes closed, do you think you can convince her? to trust me?"

"That won't be a problem, she told me everything about your conversation and she is willng to do anything to get her memories back from the "car accident" "

"Greta then, where is she?"

"Upstairs, let me take you there"

Once upstairs Donna was just walking out of her room when she saw them.

"Doctor! I'm so glad to see you. I so sorry for the way I reacted to the news, I'm ready now" She was in a good mood he could tell.

"Great, I need to take you somewhere but with your eyes close, Wilfred will come with us, it's not far I promise" There was no time to waste.

Wilfred and the Doctor led Donna outside the house and inside the Tardis. When then arrived at the infirmary the Doctor ran some tests on her. It was weird how Donna let him do all the work without hesitating a bit. Well maybe a little bit but she didn't complain.

"Ok, the exams are ready, thanks Donna, now we need to take you back home"

"I don't understand, why do I have to be with my eyes closed?" Donna asked. The Doctor was about to explain to her but suddenly Dona fell to the ground and open her eyes, watching the console room.

All the memories flashed back inside her head, everything, every adventure, every word, every single detail of the last year and more important the information she knew about this strange and old alien.

She stood up carefully. The Doctor and Wilfred astonished with what had just happened.

"You!" Shouted Donna pointing at the Doctor "You bastard, you took my memories away!"

With a serious expression in his face and his hands inside his pockets he said "You know why I did it"

"That's right" She stopped with her hands in her mouth "I'm..I'm part Time-Lord"

"That's right"

"Donna darling! How are you feeling? Why aren't you burning?" Wilfred interrupted.

"I don't know" She looked surprised "No, wait, I do know. It's the TARDIS it's protecting me! Ha Ha! Good girl"

"Donna is shearing the information with the TARDIS that's how she can stand all the Time-Lord information, she doesn't have all the information in her head, the TARDIS is taking part of it with her"

"Isn't that good, Doctor? Donna is safe! She can go back with you, why are you so serious?" Wilfred asked confused. Everything was so simple to the old human, ooh if he knew.

"I can't leave the TARDIS" Donna answered "If I do that, If I leave the TARDIS my mind would blow up. My mind is free, but my body is a prisoner. The TARDIS is my own prison"

"Oh, Donna, my little girl"

"You can choose though" said the Doctor "You have a choise. You can either stay here and never leave the TARDIS, or you can go away but you won't remember anything we did together, you won't remember who I am, or the TARDIS or anything linked to this life"

"But, maybe I could be connected to the TARDIS enough to go outside, not so far, we could try"

"It's almost impossible Donna, you know it"

"Then, I have to make a choice"

* * *

**Chan Chan ! haha there you go :) I'm becoming a little Moffat muahahahaha :| **


End file.
